In the related art, Patent Literature (hereinafter, referred to as “PTL”) 1 discloses a vehicle-mounted power source apparatus that stores the electrical power obtained by solar power generation in a battery. The vehicle-mounted power source apparatus disclosed in PTL 1 simultaneously supplies the electrical power obtained by solar power generation to two low voltage batteries, that is, a main battery and a sub battery. Unlike a high voltage battery that supplies high-voltage (200V) electrical power for the driving of a vehicle, the main battery and the sub battery supply low-voltage (14.0V or 12.5V) electrical power to the load.
In recent years, there has been an increasing demand for a long cruising distance and a short charging time of a high voltage battery in a vehicle that runs on a high voltage battery as a power source, such as an electric automobile. Meanwhile, since the vehicle-mounted power source apparatus disclosed in PTL 1 cannot charge the high voltage battery with electrical power obtained by solar generation, the vehicle-mounted power source apparatus disclosed in PTL 1 cannot sufficiently meet such a demand.
In order to meet such a demand, there has been known a vehicle-mounted power source apparatus which charges the high voltage battery for driving of a vehicle, with electrical power obtained by solar power generation. The vehicle-mounted power source apparatus boosts the voltage of electrical power obtained by solar power generation from a low voltage (for example, 12V) to a high voltage (for example, 200V), and stores the electrical power in the high voltage battery.